


吐槽

by stipethom



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom





	吐槽

关于虐恋情深，我一直有很大的疑惑

作为一个受控表示我其实是很爱虐受的，但是除了暗恋/痴迷于攻那种模式的受以外，真正的虐恋（不是相爱相杀，相爱相杀从一开始两个人就彼此吸引哒），比如监禁play啊刑讯play啊，萌点难道不是在于让攻爱上被他虐的受然后再碰钉子么！比如丧钟怎么敲打罗宾都不从什么的（……）斯德哥尔摩触发的条件也应该是受害者幻想迫害人对他有保护关系/性吸引，然后才成立的吧？？一味强调被虐之惨和迫害人的丧心病狂，为啥会让受害人爱上迫害人？因为迫害人同样丧心病狂的美貌吗？比受害人还美不就逆cp了吗！（……）在受害人对迫害人没有原始情感的基础上，除非迫害人施展了可怕的催眠术或者操作人心的办法（比如霍普金斯汉尼拔那种，一见面就拜倒在其杰克苏无人能敌的石榴裤下，无法抗拒地受到影响什么的，但是这也可以算原始情感了，光是长得好看满脸邪气什么的不算。。），受害人到底为啥会与迫害人几乎同步地爱上彼此呢？？

而且，如果迫害人爱上了受害人，难道不是应该做出保护的姿态吗，为毛要成为第一个摧毁受害人的人，然后再交给别人玩弄？？？这明显就是没有爱上呀，爱上了的话至少也要求只被我一个人玩弄神马的。如果是完全的physical那怎么玩弄都是合理的，可是这种文你们到底是怎么掰成HE的啊！！！

以下是正确（？）示范：

1。他看着最里面那一间囚室里人头攒动，男性的大笑声和口哨声从门缝里漏了出来。他扭头不再看，可是心底像是窝着火，熊熊地燃烧起来。等到人声平息，他踩灭快要烧到指尖的烟，慢慢走到门前，扒开门沉默地望向里面。刑具上勉强看得出形状的家伙没有发出任何证明他还活着的声响，但也不具有任何暗示他已经死去的特征，血肉模糊的脚趾似乎踢了踢，如羊水里的孩子。他脱下厚厚的军服外套，披在因为失血和寒冷而失去知觉的俘虏身上。他想着这个人或许还生机勃勃的时候的样子，一边强迫着自己把眼睛从对方裸露在空气里的性别特征上移开，一边感到仿佛背上了某种使命感。

2。那个拿着刑具的人优雅而瘦削，仿佛死神本人，而他就像着魔了一般被那双眼睛撅住：残忍，蛊惑，如一口深不见底的枯井，又像两粒面无表情的黑点。嘴角轻轻掀起，那声音不属于人间。他闭上眼睛，他感觉得到自己的身体被剖开，被品尝，肉体上的疼痛和侵犯就像喃喃的甜言蜜语一样渗入他的内心，把他彻底地变成行刑人的奴隶，而他内心深处已然向恐惧投降，在暗无天日的深渊里找到了最安宁的绝望。

3。（我最喜欢这种，把羞辱变成反羞辱，把操控变成泛情欲反操控）

他想，还有更多的仪器，还有更多的手，快感就像一发机关枪里的子弹，连发几乎没有间隔时间。人们会认为，被当众鸡奸是比当众强奸更严重的罪行，尽管没有死婴会因此产下，而被当众羞辱最可怕的莫过于被羞辱的本人有了快感，那么他就连被羞辱的价值都没有了。他仅仅是一头母猪，面朝天地躺在土地上，塞满精液的小腹鼓鼓的，而他本人完全正常的身体机能仍然在运转。他想，人们尽可以相信他们愿意相信的，但是这个人是温柔的，他抚摸他的方式让他想到阳光，沙粒和咸咸的风。他少年时代曾经在海边露营，而梦中人始终没有前来拜访他的帐篷。他不奇怪在这种场合遇见他，他的身体比他印象中见过的所有人都要强壮、克制、充满爆发力和速度感，而且机敏，动作利落却又毫无怜悯。他咧嘴大笑起来，笑声充斥着重重的喘息。他笑他们身体的契合，他嘲笑自己性器的疲软，他嘲笑自己流血的伤口和收缩的肠肉。他嘲笑罗曼蒂克的、审慎的梦。

那时他就那么年纪轻轻地、赤裸地站在门前的空地上，对他审判永远不会休止……约莫在他3岁的时候，他第一次把自己摸了个遍，他在一次游泳之后体味到了小腹与波浪之间奇异的张力，他深深地迷恋上这种酥麻感，而他亲自实践的代价就是永远地失去了他的父母，他们对他的爱转变成恨，他从一个天使堕落成了魔鬼，他必须被拔火棍从屁眼贯穿着处决。……14年后他扔下他的皮肉生意，报名参军。这个男版的羊脂球一开始就成了众矢之的，最终被色心大发的敌军（如愿以偿地）抓了起来。他被强迫在数万人的广场上承受十来个陌生人的阴茎，然后还不被允许有快感。胜利鸡奸男妓。惩罚怀了身孕，生了一窝面目可憎的小孩。

有那么一些人，他承认，粗暴得像只公羊，让他想起丧心病狂的羊蹄子潘神，是幻想让他捱过了不愉快的性爱。可是有那么几次，他的魅力终于在无辜的男人身上施展，那男人对他的迷恋从眼神到手指，从咬到舔，赤裸裸得就像他们头顶那轮肌肤火辣辣的、拿着妹妹的银弓自慰的太阳神。“用力些！”他像个处女一样尖叫，“就是那里，哦耶稣基督的乳房啊！”他夹紧双腿。他得到了释放，快感覆盖了物理性而非神经性的挫痛，而人们震惊地凝视着他那一点点颜色黯淡的精液，仿佛他用阴茎扇了在场所有人的嘴。

他放声大笑起来，笑得断断续续，笑得喉咙嘶哑，毕竟他的枯干的舌根底下没有一滴水分，除了精液。他转而吃吃笑起来，却比大笑更让人面红耳赤，就好比一个没穿内裤的超短裙撒切尔嘤咛着瘫坐在女王的座椅上，一边享受着来自内阁大臣的口活一边把国家大事大理得井井有条——除了最后签署的那份法案底下颤巍巍的笔法，不过又无碍。他笑得像个女人，像个娼妓和女同性恋，在这爆发过无数次革命暴力的广场上，他竟然胆敢纵情享受肉欲之乐，竟然胆敢公然侮辱我们的法律和国家。尽管把一个俘虏抓来鸡奸示众才是违法的，但是显然罪犯从惩罚和侮辱中找到了与自启蒙时代以来的文明相悖的乐趣所违之法更大。他对那个鸡奸他的英俊男人见面还不到一个小时，就开始激动万分地抚摸对方的身体，搓揉对方的不断膨胀的部位，像个久不被阴茎光顾的荷尔蒙分泌异常的50岁寡妇。肉体享乐里长不出任何跟肮脏不沾亲带故的花朵，可他却乐此不疲。他高潮时的尖叫足以惊醒熟睡中的死火山，足以撩拨得最虔敬的修女跟和尚在戒床和耶和华面前滚作一团。仅仅是永不靥足的情欲就足以他将肉体出卖给这个技巧娴熟的鸡奸犯，把无名指砍掉送给结婚指环，而婚姻法和人们自取其辱的尊严观永远不会懂，永远只能虚伪地扬起鞭子，轻飘飘地甩在鬼哭狼嚎的污浊的空气上面。


End file.
